Real Love
by the bean25
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are very in love, is it time for marriage?


"Real Love"

Fandom: CSI: NY

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. You know that.

Characters: Danny/Lindsay

Summary: Danny and Lindsay are so in love is it time for marriage?

After dating Danny for a year, Lindsay knew that without a doubt he was the one for her. He was so in love with her and she felt exactly the same way about him. Working together every day wasn't enough; they would see each other every night after work as well.

His parents and the rest of his family loved Lindsay. She and Danny had gone to his grandma's one night for dinner and went to a barbeque at his parents' house. She had hoped he would be able to meet her parents, but they never made a visit from Montana.

One day after work Danny told her he had a surprise for her. They both got a cab from the lab and he, of course, refused to tell her where they were going. She stared out the window the whole time.

"Ok, so we're getting closer to downtown. Are we going to a hotel?" she raised her eyebrows at him and they both laughed.

"No, you obviously got one thing on your mind."

She still stared out the window. Searching for some kind of clue as to where they were going.

"Come on, Danny."

"Nope," he smirked at her persistence. "We're almost there."

The cab pulled up to the sidewalk about five minutes later. Danny handed him some cash, and then got out, holding Lindsay's hand. She stood on the sidewalk and stared at the building in front of her.

"OK, what is this?" Lindsay asked.

"Come on in," he held her hand and she followed him into the building. It was an old theatre. There was nothing but darkness around them. A small light was on above one of the doors.

Suddenly an older guy emerged from off to the right and he opened the door for them. The theatre they were in was completely empty. Danny led her down the aisle on the right of the seats, then down a row of seats in the middle. Finally, they sat down.

"Ok, Danny, what is going on? Are we watching a movie alone?"

"Just watch the screen."

Lindsay sat looking at the blank screen in front of her, still just as confused. Finally, some writing came on the screen.

"Dear, Lindsay," it said. Then, Danny came on the screen, he was saying how much he loved her and how he knew that his life would be nothing if he had to live without her. "You're my world," he was saying. "Now that handsome guy next to you needs to ask you something."

Lindsay's eyes were wide as Danny knelt down in front of his seat. He had a small black box in his hand. He opened the box and revealed a diamond ring inside.

"Lindsay, will you-"

"YES," she cut him off before he could finish. They both laughed. "I'm sorry, you can finish."

"Lindsay, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said again and she wrapped her arms around him. He placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"I, uh, have another surprise for you. Turn around." Danny looked up at the balcony, and Lindsay followed his eyes. She heard some loud clapping.

Her parents and sister were standing with his parents and grandma. Stella, Mac, Peyton, Sheldon, and Don were all standing there as well. They were all the important people in their lives. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Somehow Danny had known that her family and friends sharing in this moment was what she wanted.

Five months later they were married in a really small ceremony in the ballroom at a hotel downtown. They had the ceremony and the reception in the same place mostly for the few out-of-town guests.

Lindsay was gorgeous in her simple satin dress. She had Stella as her only bridesmaid, and Danny had Don as his groomsman.

There day was perfect. Lindsay had planned it to be simple, but it was still nice. All she really wanted was to be able to have a day that she and Danny could share with their family and friends, and show their eternal love for one another.

She and Danny both cried, along with her parents and most of the women that had attended. Danny was the first to cry and his emotion had triggered her tears. The whole day had given evidence to how much they loved each other.

Their honeymoon wasn't extensive, but it was enjoyable. They spent a long, romantic weekend on a South Carolina beach.

Lindsay stared at the computer screen in front of her. She was praying that the fingerprint she had scanned into the program would have a match. She heard someone come walking up behind her. A pair of warm hands came over her eyes.

"Guess who," the man said.

"Come on Danny, I would know that accent anywhere," they both laughed and she turned the chair around. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then placed his hand gently on her round belly.


End file.
